So She Dances
by dracosluvr4eva20
Summary: Songfic to Josh Groban's So She Dances. Jamie dances to get out her feelings about a certain ravenhaired, greeneyed boy...little does she know, he feels the same way. HarryxOC R&R, please!


So She Dances

**A/N: Random, one-shot songfic that popped into my head. Also, as a disclaimer, I don't own Harry Potter, or this really beautiful song by Josh Groban. I only own my character Jamie.**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_A waltz when she walks in the room, _

_She pulls back the hair from her face_

_She turns to the window to sway in the moonlight_

_Even her shadow has grace_

Jamie looked around the room that had become her safe haven, her place to get away from everything.

She rolled her neck, closing her eyes in contentment as she started to lightly sway to the music in the dance hall that had once been the Room of Requirement.

She lifted her arms above her head and started to move in a graceful circle, as a ballerina would.

_A waltz for the girl out of reach_

_She lifts her hands up to the sky_

_She moves with the music; the song is her lover,_

_The melody's making her cry_

Jamie then moved one foot at a time slowly, walking forward about 4 steps. She stopped, then kicked her leg out behind her and turned towards her extended leg. She spun on one foot in a graceful pirouette, her knee-length, loose navy-blue dress flowing out around her legs.

At the end of her pirouette, she kicked her leg up gracefully and made her dance bigger as the chorus of the song started.

_So she dances,_

_In and out of the crowd like a glance_

_This romance is_

_From afar, calling me silently_

As the word "dances" started, Jamie performed a flawless front flip, with no hands. She then slid down onto the floor in a split, and she brought her back leg around and spun slightly on the floor, lifting herself up. She then raised her hands up to the ceiling, as if praising God, and she stopped for a bit, catching her breath.

_A waltz for the chance I should take_

_But how will I know where to start?_

_She's spinning between constellations and dreams,_

_Her rhythm is my beating heart_

She thought of why she turned to dancing to get her feelings out, and it came back to….him. He never noticed how she really felt about him; all those times he'd been with other girls was enough to keep shattering her heart until there was nothing left. He was so adorably clueless, and it frustrated her to no end. Instead of taking her frustrations out on those undeserving whores, she vented her feelings through her dancing.

_So she dances_

_In and out of the crowd like a glance_

_This romance is_

_From afar, calling me silently_

She then took a deep breath, and got a running start and on "dances" again, she leapt through the air in a perfect split, landing smoothly on the toes of her left foot. As soon as she landed, she pitched forward in a somersault, opening her legs in a split and dragging herself forwards when she was on the floor.

She then lifted herself off the floor using her legs, and she bent her back and did a graceful back flip, not noticing someone watching her as she continued to dance to the beautiful tune echoing through the room.

_I can't keep on watching forever_

_I give up this view just to tell her_

He watched her dance, thinking that she had never looked more gorgeous as she did right at that moment. He had realized how he had truly felt about her after his nasty break up with his previous girlfriend. He saw how she had always been by his side, always helping him and being with him through everything. He hated himself for putting her through the torment of seeing him with other girls, because he had known all along how she felt about him. He hadn't seen what was right in front of him until he broke it off with the suffocating, overly jealous witch.

He never knew that she liked to dance, and he had wanted to know where she snuck off to on some nights. He had walked past the blank stretch of wall, thinking to himself, 'I need the place that Jamie goes sometimes'. He watched her, amazed at how good she was and wondering why she had never told him.

_When I close my eyes I can see_

_The spotlights are bright on you and me_

_We've got the floor,_

_and your in my arms_

_How could I ask for more?_

Jamie continued to dance as the song progressed, and she stopped, panting slightly. The music started to build to go into the chorus again, and as it did, she spun around in a straight line, not noticing that she was heading in the direction where her admirer was standing.

As the music went into the final chorus, she collided with a body. Startled, she looked up and saw him. He was holding her arms tightly, and her eyes were wide with fear and realization. She started to shake her head, and she tried to pull out of his grasp, managing to get away. Before she could get very far, he grabbed her hand and pulled her back to him, and she yelped in surprise, trying to push away from him.

_So she dances_

_In and out of the crowd like a glance_

_This romance is_

_From afar, calling me silently_

He then placed his hand on the back of her neck and he leant down and pressed his lips to hers forcefully, pouring all of his emotion into it. She whimpered slightly and hesitated for a second, then, she surrendered, leaning into him and kissing him back with enthusiasm.

_I can't keep on watching forever_

_And I'm giving up this view just to tell her_

The two finally parted for air, their foreheads resting against each others. Jamie then licked her lips and said, "What was that for?" Her admirer smiled and said back, "I finally realized what I had been missing in those other girls. They weren't you." She blushed and muttered, "Harry…" and he said, "I love you, Jamie." She gasped and looked up at him, and as the song ended, she grinned and said back, "Well, it took you long enough." He laughed and kissed the corner of her mouth lightly, and she said, "I love you too, Harry."

He then pulled her even closer to him, and he said, "You looked so amazing. Why didn't you ever tell me that you could dance?" She shrugged and said, "You never asked." He grinned and said, "Well, aren't you a cheeky one?" She put on an innocent face, saying, "Who, me?" He kissed her again, and another song started up, and Harry looked around the room, then at Jamie, and he stepped back, causing her to quirk an eyebrow in confusion. He then held out his left hand, saying, "May I have this dance, my love?" She grinned at him and took his hand, saying sweetly, "Yes, you may, my sweet prince."

Harry led her around the floor, and Jamie was surprised that he could dance so well. As they danced, she said, "Looks like I'm not the only one who knows how to dance." He smiled and said mysteriously, "There are a lot of things you don't know about me, love." Jamie put her head on his chest and he moved his hands to her waist, gripping her gently, and she said, "I intend to find out everything, then." She was so happy that they were together now; she could finally say that Harry Potter loved her, and that was perfectly okay.


End file.
